An OPENFLOW network includes a controller and multiple OPENFLOW switches (OFS), and one controller manages multiple OFSs. For example, a controller formulates, based on a view of an entire network, a routing policy for an OFS, and the OFS performs data forwarding and processing according to the routing policy sent by the controller. In comparison with an existing conventional IP network, the OPENFLOW network has advantages such as easy to manage and easy to maintain. However, considering costs, currently, OPENFLOW networks are mainly deployed inside a data center in a concentrated manner, and work collaboratively with the conventional IP network by means of interconnection.
In networking in which an OPENFLOW network and a conventional IP network are interconnected, a controller cannot perform topological learning that is between OFSs in the OPENFLOW network through the conventional IP network. Therefore, generally, configuration of a topology of the OPENFLOW network cross the conventional IP network is completed manually. However, topological learning efficiency of the OPENFLOW network cross the conventional IP network is not high.